A Thanksgiven to Remember
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones goes missing over the Holiday. and no one know it for four days


**A Thanksgiving to Remember **

_**Bones goes missing and no one knows it**_

As she started to wake up the first thing she felt was a head ache from hell. Some little Nimrod was banging on the back of her head. Opening her eyes she realized she was face down looking a sterile white floor. As she tried to raise her head she founded out it was held in place by something at the back of her head.

She started to yell for someone to release her head when the shock set in that something round is jammed in her mouth and little sound was coming out. What was heard was just a mumble.

Fear raised her heart rate near 180 _bpm _, and pain was building in her chest.

"Tempe quiet down, you'll be alright in a minute,"

then she felt a sting in her arm. With in minutes she was feeling calm down, and as tranquil as anyone could feel tied up with a gag in their mouth.

"Good girl, I was unsure if in doing this would be better with you asleep, or awake. I decided with you awake it would be more fun for me and more pain for you.

I'm going to remove the gag now, you can yell but no one can hear."

He removed the ball gag and Bones screamed as loud as she could.

"**Booth….. Booth help me. Help… help."**

A man in smock just laughed then screamed along with her.

After a few minutes tears replaced the screams.

"What are you going to do to me? Why me what did I ever do to you"

" I have waited a lifetime not for you ,it's you perfect skin, so soft so smooth so perfect. I can hardly keep my hands off your skin, you will be my perfect canvas.

Let me show you what I have planed."

He produced a life-size canvas with a naked goddess rising from the flames of hell.

It was beautiful and freighting at the same time.

"Let me show you how it will fit on your perfect skin."

He turned on a video screen and she appeared laying on the table beside him.

On her back was drown the stench lines for the picture. It ran from the bottom of her ass up her body to her left shoulder.

"Beautiful is it not Tempe, it will look so much better when it is on your skin."

"Your not so smart the paint will come off as soon as I an free."

"But Tempe I am not painting it on, it a tattoo, a permanent part of your skin."

"O god no I could not live with that on my body."

"Oh Tempe only your skin will live on, not you."

That said Tempe fainted, her mind went to black and thought of before she was taken.

**Chapter II**

It was Monday and the lab was winding up after a long weekend after Thanksgiving. Booth had gone to Denver to be with his X, and Parkerfor the holiday so Booth could have Parker for Christmas.

Angela and Jack went to Bermuda for the four days they had off. Most of the squints went home to their families.

Only Brennan and Cam stayed in the area. They were all gathered in the coffee break room waiting to be assigned todays projects.

In walked Booth with slight limp, holding his back.

"Are you injured Booth , you do not look so good?"

"Ange just a little slip in my back Bones can fix me in a snap. Where is she, in her office?"

"No Booth I just came from her office I thought she was up here."

Booth call her cell it rang seven time till it went to automatic Voice mail. Booth waited ten minutes then call again hoping she was in a dead spot before. The same thing as before happened. Booth was up-set Bones would never not answer her phone.

Booth called FBI headquarters and spoke to the communication office and ask the to do a location on Brennan's phone.

They called back in a half hour and said that her phone is located in Northern Maryland and was not moving, and had not been used in five days.

Next Booth called On Star, used his FBI ID to have them ping her car. IN less than three minutes the located her car as in front of her house. Booth went out the door and at a very high-speed to Bone's house.

He pulled up in front of the building and ran in the door up three flights of stairs to her door.

The door was open it looked forced. Booth drew his weapon and slowly searched the home. Everything was in placed but the bedroom.

The nightstand is tipped on its side, and the lamp is broken. The bed sheets showed some blood and were mostly on the floor. The alarm clock was on the floor broken at 2:16.

Booth slowly backed out of the room and called in a crime scene team to go over the home.

The crime scene people took over two hours searching Brennan's home.

The blood was not her blood type and a sample is sent to the lab for type 1 DNA testing. They estimated that the blood was four days old.

So who ever took Bones did it Wednesday into Thursday night. Back at the lab Ange had rounded up the traffic cam videos for Wednesday night and Thursday.

Brennan's building security video showed, a chest being carried into Brennan's home. An hour after three men entered using a key and shutting off the alarm system.

An hour after the trunk arrived it is removed by two men. The third seem to do something to the door and left it open an inch.

The rear video cam showed the arrival of a white van and three men going into the building using a key and a security code for the door. It also show the two men coming back and the removal later of the chest. The way the men carried the chest out indicated it was heavier than upon arrival. The rear video cam also picked up the plate number of the van.

Booth called in the plate number of the van. In five minutes the van is identified as belonging to a company in upper Maryland, the same area as bones cell phone.

Booth called Cullen as he was going out the door to his truck.

In matter of minutes Booth is headed north on I 390 to upper Maryland, with his lights and shrine going full blast.

He looked down and his speed was over one hundred MPH.

As Booth reached the outer limits of Rockville, Maryland two Maryland state Police cars caught up with him and indicated he should show down and that were with him.

He slowed down to a crawling ninety MPH and they fell in line with him.

After an hour Cullen called with an exact location of Dr. Brennan cell phone. They were about five minutes away.

Booth cut the siren and slowed to an even seventy-five MPH.

When they were about a mile from the location they stopped on the side of the road to set up a plan.

The State Police Helo made a fly over of the location and took photos of the home.

The state Police had obtained a builder blueprint of the house as it had recently been remodeled to add a room, and a full basement room.

Booth and the troopers and local LEOS.(Local law enforcement officers, i.e. Local Police or Sheriff).

Booth and the others agreed that the basement was the place that Bones was being held.

It had two entrances one from inside the house the other from the outside behind the Garage. It is decided that the sheriff would make a visit to the front door with an officer dressed as a gas serviceman, claiming a gas leak in the area.

Booth and the trooper would try to gain entrance from the rear. They all moved into their positions, all saying a silent prayer the were not too late.

**Chapter Three**

**FLASH BACK, In the basement that morning:**

Bone woke slowly pain radiated from every part of her body.

She had only been allowed a releas from her confinement to go to the bathroom and only twice a day since she awaken in this room.

Her bladder screamed for relief. At that moment her jailer entered the room.

"Please I am in pain I need to empty my bladder before it burst, please I beg you."

"Dr. B begging to pee, how low you have come. What if I say no will you pee your self on my table?"

Please, the pain has become so bad, I my rupture my bladed and spoil you canvass, please."

"Ok I'll let you pee, I just love to watch you do it. You get so embarrassed and blush so bright it's fun."

He released her and she slowly walked to the toilet standing in the corner.

He moved with her and stood in front of her as she went the bathroom.

He smiled all the time and licked his lips.

She was so embarrassed she wanted to die. He had the tissue in his hand as always he wiped her clean, further embarrassing her.

Then he took her back to the table and hooked her into her restraints.

The last three days he had drawn on her back.

He kept the big screen on so she could she him drawing on her. He had started near her rectum and was working up her spine. He drew in ink that he said was permanently in her skin.

He told her he had to draw the complete figures and then he would tattoo in the colors.

He told her after he is done he had to wait five days till the ink cured then her was going to skin her, she had to be alive while he did this to her, he said he was so sorry but you had to break some eggs to make a cake.

Tempe cried every time he told her this not for what he planed but what she was going to miss in saying good-by to him and telling him she loved him.

Outside the house the plan started.

Just as her torture sat down to start drawing the door bell rang.

He reached over and flipped a switch, and the front door appeared on the screen. He saw a police officer and a worker with a hard hat on and coveralls with the MG&E logo on it. He got up and left the basement to go to the door.

"Who knocking at my door?"

"Mr. Smith it's the police and the gas company we have a natural gas leak and the man needs to check the gas strength in your house."

He sniffed and could smell the smell they put in natural gas so people could smell it as natural gas alone had no odor.

He open the door and the serviceman entered with a gauge clicking. The gauge clicked faster as the man went into the kitchen area.

"You have some gas leaking from around your pipes.

We need to check where your gas line come into you house."

"Into my house from the street? It in the basement I think?"

"Well please show me the way quickly Mr. Smith." As they went down the stairs to the old basement the meter picked up the clicking. They went to the gas feed in the front wall.

In the back Booth and the others had forced open the outer door and were just about to open the door when they heard Bones screams.

Booth ripped open the door and rushed to the table she is restrained on.

"Bones…. Bones it me booth I got you your safe."

_She was sure she was dreaming . Some one was calling her Bones and it sounded like Booth. Oh how she wished it was not a dream, it made all the pain drift away. Booth, Booth I love you so much why did you wait till I died to come for me._

Booth released her from the restraints, and picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bones wake up its me Booth. Your safe we are going to take you to the hospital and make you all better, I love you Bones wake up please."

Bones open her eyes and looked in his eyes.

"I love you Booth. I wanted to tell you that before I died. Please forgive me for not telling you that before but I was afraid you did not feel the same. Now I'm dead you can know I did and do love you."

At that point her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms.

Booth ran out of the house calling for the medical team all the way to the nearest ambulance. The Para-Medics took over and started two Iv and were talking to the hospital Doctors. Off the went to the baseball field a mile down the road. As they arrived a Medic-flight helo landed. Bones is transferred to the helo and a MD and a flight nurse took over her care.

Their was no room in the Helo for booth so he had to drive to the hospital alone.

Bones was flown to George Washington General Hospital Trauma Unit, she was uncurious all the way. She was admitted to ICU Unit in the Trauma unit.

Booth arrived two and a half hours later. He used his badge to gain access to the Trauma unit ICU.

He was at the desk trying in vain to get information about Bones. A tall Blond MD. With the name plate that said, Dr. Kennedy MD.

"Sir who are you and what do you have to do with MS Brennan?"

"I'm Special Agent Booth. FBI and it not MS Brennan it's Doctor Brennan PhD times three, and almost a MD. And she is my life partner. That is who I am and why I need to know about her condition."

"Well Special Agent Booth. FBI you (Life) partner is extremely dehydrated and malnourished , an other twelve hours and she would not have survived. As is now she has a fighting chance, she keeps asking for Booth that is you right?"

"Yes it's me when can I see her Dr. Kennedy?"

"Well as you are her Life Partner you can see her now. She in room seven over on the right Special Agent Booth."

Booth walked, really a slow run to Bones room. Bones was in a white bed looking almost the same color, except her blue eyes were open looking out the window.

"Bones it so good to see your eyes open."

"Booth I thought I was dead and you were just a dream."

"Bones you are my dream come true. I thought I waited too long to tell you I loved you. I love you Temperance Brennan and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Booth I thought I would never get to tell you I LOVE YOU, I have been a fool so afraid to tell you incase you did not feel the same. Seely Booth would you marry me, when I'm well?"

"In a New York heart beat, get better so we can plan the wedding you deserve, I truly love you Bones."

"I'll do my best to make you never not want me. I'll never run from you Booth, I promise."

On Christmas eve Temperance Brennan Became Mrs. Seely J. Booth in a Catholic Mass in an off white silk and satin dress with all her friends and family in attendance.


End file.
